1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a structure to increase the height of a connector body.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,732 issued to Johnescu et al. on Aug. 14, 2001 discloses a through mount electrical connector with an alignment device. The connector is mountable to a substrate and includes a housing through which a plurality of contacts extend. Each contact has a contact tail that extends beyond a face of the housing. The connector includes an alignment device having a first face adjacent the housing, a second face positionable adjacent the substrate, and a plurality of apertures extending between the first face and the second face for receiving a respective contact tail. At least one latch slidably couples the alignment device to ends of the housing such that the alignment device is selectively disposable between a first position in which the contact tails generally do not extend beyond the second face of the alignment device, and a second position in which the contact tails generally extend beyond the second face of the alignment device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,445 issued to Chen on Jun. 15, 2004 discloses an electrical connector including a housing, a number of terminals, a shell, and a spacer. The housing has at least a pair of engaging portions and a number of passageways. Each terminal has a mating portion received in the passageway and a tail portion extending downwardly beyond the housing. The spacer includes a pair of hooks extending upwardly from opposite ends thereof and a number of positioning holes for retaining the tail portion in position. Each hook has a first retention portion and a second retention portion positioned above the first retention portion. By means of gradual cooperation between the engaging portions and the retention portions, the terminals are gradually oriented and guided by the holes of the spacer to be precisely inserted into a number of apertures defined in a printed circuit board without buckling.
An electrical connector having a height related structure for ease of coupling to a connector body is desired.